A Tale of Two Brothers
by Silverfox Ventura
Summary: Mokuba is seriously injured and Seto must await news from the doctors, but can he survive his own guilt?


As i stood in silence on the small balcony i could hardly retain my cool exterior. My emotions flooded my system, and tears threatened with my every breath. How could i have lost control? How could i have allowed such a thing to happen..Disapointment swelled. A breeze blew swiftly past, my shoulder lengh amber hair dancing through its chill fingers. I waited in solitude for word of my brother. It had been hours since id seen his face..His innocent eyes. It all seemed hopeless to me, or rather i seemed helpless. All my life i had assumed power over every situation, and threw down all obstacles in my way, but this..It was so different. There was no power i could assume, and noone i could outsmart. I vieled the dazzling cerulean of my meloncholy gaze as tears swelled like a salty sea at the corners of my eyes. Fists of rage clenched against the cold, metal rail that blocked my fall from the balcony.  
"Mokuba.." My voice cracked, my words choking me as i struggled to force them free. The one person who i had allowed to place his trust in me now stood on the battle front, his life in the hands of fate. Once again i began to tare and rip at my insides, beating myself for all i couldnt have done. It was likely, that there had been nothing i could do, absolutly nothing, though inside, i feared that i had caused it all. Long ago it now seemed, i lost someone else to this same fate. Someone i'd loved dearly, and wished i could have protected. From then on i swore to protect my brother, my only living kin. He had ment the world to me for so long now, the only person i had through everything, and i the same to him. So how, after all this time, could this have happened? It must have been my fault..I must have become overconfident, lazy if you will. My sadomasacistic lecture was rudely interupted by a faint clack, almost a knock, that lay steady in pace as it drew nearer, only growing in volume. As i slowly pulled myself from my torment, i once again unleashed my gaze opon the horizon, a breeze gathering at my back as if to welcome the now dulled blue of my silent gaze. It came clear to me now, as i starred unblinking into the brillaint flames of the setting sun, what the noise that had awakened me was. Footsteps. My heart sped, leaping almost from my chest, before plumitting to the depths of my soul, only to rebound. I knew not whether to feel exitment or horror, terror or relief. The moment had come to hear of my brothers condition. Or so i would assume. "Mr. Kaiba..? ..Seto Kaiba?" A soft, reluctant voice questioned from my rear as the steps reached their climax before ceasing completely.  
Silence took the balcony i drew in the courage to answer, and even tho only seconds passed it felt as if many hours had already flown by. Finally, i took a deep breath, not bothering to turn as i spoke, my voice calm, cool and seemingly amoral. "If its news about Mokuba i advise you speak it now, otherwise im not in the mood for chit chat." As my words ceased, anticipation overtook me, and time itself seemed to freeze. "Yes..Well your brother has been moved to recovery and you can see him now. He has come through things rather well." Agitation was evident as her reply came slightly hesitant. Regret crept behind the guards of my mind, threatening invasion, but it was easily caught..The only remorse i had room for was that i felt towards the failure of my duty to protect my younger brother. I turned, my figure looming over the petite frame of the nurse, my shadow overpowering the powder blue of her garments. Her expression remained unchanged, rather unimpressed by my stature, she simply motioned for me to follow, and without hesitation i did. Against my will, my pace was filled with haste, tarring down my facade of emotionless wait. I caught a glimpse of a smile curving the soft pink of the nurses lips as she glanced back at me. Obviosly she found my love, and worry evident. I paid no mind as we continued down the long, white hallway, door after door flying by. "Here we are Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba is inside." The journey coming to a hault, she stepped back, a side step finishing the unsamble as she motioned through an open doorway. I froze. My limbs refused to function, my body overwhelmed with fear. Only for a second did it last, for i pushed past it, gathering the love i felt for my sibling, taking my first step forward. It seemed as if i had never hesitated as i headed into the room, my eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting within. My eyes searched frantically at first, falling atlast on the bed that lay alone at the far corner of the room. Long, black locks lay in clumps about a fair, rounded face. His eyes were closed, an oxygen mask placed with care over his nose and mouth. Tears flooded the corners of my eyes, my vision blurring as i rushed to his side. My knee hit the floor, my other leg bending as i instinctively knelt beside him, taking his hand in my own. I held it tightly, drawing it to my chest in a tight embrace. Again i beat myself for my failure to protect his fragile life. Silent whimpers echoed through my ears, not registering as my own sobs. I would remain here at my brothers side. Through thick and thin i would i stay by his side, and not again would i faulter at my duty. My brother, my Mokuba, i will not fail you again. 


End file.
